Pajamada Party
by Chio Swan
Summary: Bella esta en una crisis y sus amigas la ayudan siempre. ¿Por que esta crisis es diferente? Bella se enterara del secreto de sus amigas y ¿Qué ara? ¿encontrara lo que busca?... Chicas este fic tiene muchísimo lemon, es femlash.


Pajama Party

-Alice? ¿Puedo llegar a la tu casa? es que—estaba sollozando y nadie podía consolarme solo ellas—Edward termino conmigo.

-Entonces es pajama party de emergencia. Ven ahora mismo Bella no te quiero ni un minuto más en tu casa sola, ¿ok? amiga—

-Te escucho Alice. Voy ya en el auto a tu departamento—otro traicionero sollozo salio no quería preocupar a mis amigas pero las necesitaba ¡YA!

-Te dejo, voy a llamar a Rose. Te amo bf.

-Yo las amo más.

Edward es un maldito desgraciado. ¿Como me pudo dejar por la estupida de Tanya? que tiene un novio cada día o cada semana. Las excusas de él es que lo ha cambiado y la ama más que a mí. Lo que el quiere es tener sexo cosa que yo no le doy hasta que nos casemos, ya ven lo que paso y si hubiera tenido sexo me dejaría de todas formas. No es el único hombre en el mundo, sé que encontrare a alguien mejor que él. Lo amo; por desgracia me enamore perdidamente de Edward Anthony Jilipollas Cullen.

Llegue al edificio donde vive Alice, el de seguridad ni me pregunto donde iba ya hasta me conocían; pasaba más aquí que en mi casa (aun vivo con mis padres).

Cuando llegue a la puerta no tuve que tocar, Alice me recibió con un abrazo que necesitaba de corazón.

-Pasa y cuéntame lo que te dijo ese jilipollas.

-Gracias duende. Pero mejor esperamos a Rose para que les cuente a las dos.

-Tienes razón que distraída estoy ahora. Sé que no es el momento pero recuerdas que ayer salí con Jasper a comer—asentí—Pues veras… me propuso matrimonio. Fue todo como lo soñé, es un encanto—la abrace, si yo estoy echa una mierda no quiere decir que mi amiga tiene que estar igual.

-¡Que feliz me has hecho Al! espero ser una de las damas.

-Eso ni se discute beta. ¿Recuerdas que lo prometimos viendo cenicienta a los 5 años?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Nuestras madres dijeron que seguiremos la tradición que nuestras abuelas comenzaron.

-Es cierto. Nuestras abuelas fueron amigas desde adolescentes y sus hijas de bebes y nosotras también, cuando tengamos hijas será lo mismo; incluyendo a Rose.

-No sé si yo seguiré la tradición. Creo que no me casare a este paso.

-No seas negativo Bella. Eres hermosa. Si el pendejo de Edward no quiere nada contigo es por imbesil no por que seas fea. —Alice se estaba acercando cuando me dijo eso. No sé por que me puse tan nerviosa. Rose y ella siempre me ponían así, y confesare que en ocasiones hasta caliente

-Voy Rose. Ya comenzó la pajamada. –se fue saltando como loca hasta la puerta. Amo a este par de locas.

-Bella, traje tequila y cervezas de la más fuerte que encontré. No quiero un no por respuesta. Ahora lo necesitamos.

-¿A ti que te paso?

-Solo diré un estupido nombre Royce.

Rosalien tiene un novio que la hace sufrir dos veces por semana o sea que estas pajamas se hacían casi todos los días o tres veces por semana. A veces dos por mí y cinco por Rosalien.

-Ok, suéltalo. ¿Por qué el paraíso esta por extinguirse esta vez?

- Yo diría que se extinguió ya. –Las dos asintieron y comencé mi relato. —Él me invito a su departamento a "comer". Nos besamos y el beso cambio de tono a uno más hot. Cuando Edward estaba por quitarme la blusa lo pare (ya sabe sobre mi opinión de tener sexo antes del matrimonio) y se enfureció porque no atendía sus necesidades y que él tenia que buscar consuelo en Tanya por mis pendejadas. –Estaba llorando cuando les dije eso—y que me dejaba por ella y que ahí viera como le hacia sola pero que él ni loco regresaba con una monja anticuada como yo.

No podía parar de llorar y me bebí como tres tequilas de un solo trago. Mis amigas solo me abrazaban y decían palabras de aliento, que no me sintiera mal por un estupido como ese que no valía la pena y no sé que más.

Con mucho esfuerzo para hablar le dije a Rose:

-Y ahora sigues tú. ¿Qué te dijo ahora Royce?

-Pues creo que todos los hombres les a dado de comportarse como auténticos pendejos. A Royce lo encontré con Vera mi amiga de la infancia, estaban teniendo sexo en MI cama, ¿podrán creerlo? me lo imagine de un montón de mujeres menos de ella. Tiene un bebé precioso y un marido que la ama y ¿por un revolcón se rebaja a tanto? No me enoja lo de Royce, ya lo conozco a la perfección; pero ¡¿Vera?! Eso jamás lo hubiera creído ni aunque me lo hubiera jurado la persona más santa que conozco, o sea Bella. Amor lo siento, pero es la verdad

Bufe. No por el comentario de Rosalien sino por que es cierto. Edward tiene razón tengo que soltarme en muchos aspectos de mi vida pero ¿Cómo se hace? yo siempre he sido así, mis padres me educaron con ese pensamiento tan cuadrado.

-Ok, ya la jodí, lo sé. Cuando pones esa cara es que estas evaluando que haces con esta puta vida. Y yo te contestare NADA. ¿Cuándo has hecho algo excesivamente atrevido? No pienses solo hazlo. Ya veras que bueno es joder la vida, no que la vida te joda a ti.

Después de las palabras filosóficas de Rose, Alice comenzó con la locura de arreglarnos las uñas. Nunca me han gustado los "tratamientos" de belleza pero por mis chicas hago todo.

-Bella, ¿Por qué no dejas que Edward tenga sexo contigo?—Pregunto curiosa Alice—Ya sé que una de las razones son tus padres pero aparte de eso, ¿Qué es?

-No me incómoda que hagas esa pregunta, pero si me pone a pensar muchas experiencias que hemos tenido. —Le conteste con toda libertad y amabilidad. La verdad no había vivido nada en mi vida, quería algo excitante pero ya no tenia a Edward y no me iba a buscar un desconocido para quitar mi maldita e incomoda virginidad.

-Bella ¿te has masturbado?—Pregunto Rosalien sin ningún pudor.

Me puse como un tomate y solo negué con la cabeza.

-O por favor Bella nunca has tenido ningún orgasmo por tus dedos. ¿Como haz podido vivir? yo hace años me hubiera suicidado o por lo menos experimentado un orgasmo.

-Ya Rose, no la tortures. Solo por que seas una ninfómana no quiere decir que Bella tenga que seguir tus pasos.

-Alice si no le abrimos los ojos se quedara virgen por siempre.

-Rose no quiero perder mi virginidad con el primer imbesil que me quiera conquistar o alguien que me obligue por que me va a dejar por una puta o sea Edward.

-Ella tiene razón.

-Ok es cierto yo la perdí solo por una calentura aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?

-Nada Bella no le hagas caso a Rosalien Insaciable Halen.

-¡Ja! muy gracioso Al.

-La verdad tu nuevo nombre me gusta Rose jajajajaja.

-Tú también la apoyas. No es justo es dos contra una.

-Peor tu apetito sexual abarca a cinco personas jajajajajajaja así que ya ganaste Rose.

-Mejor arréglame las uñas duende y sierra la bocota o mejor cuenta que es lo importante que te dijo Jasper.

-A Bella ya le conté, así que solo tú faltas. ¡Jasper me propuso matrimonio!—la duende estaba saltando de felicidad.

-¡Vaya, felicidades! al fin te lo propuso. Esto merece un brindes. –Para Rose todo merecía un brindis, pero en esta ocasión no la detuvimos por que el futuro matrimonio de Alice era para festejar. Aunque nosotras dos somos infelices con el amor. –Salud por Alice Perra Brando y Jasper Valiente Whitclot.

Estallamos en carcajadas por los nombres que les puso a los tortolos. Pero no sé por que pero sentía una tensión en el ambiente, y más en Alice y Rose; esas miraditas no me decían nada bueno. Comimos y Alice estaba pensando que peli podíamos ver que no fuera de amor o acción.

-¿Bella te importaría si la peli fuera porno?—estaba tomando un trago cuando dijo eso me atragante y casi me ahogo, casi.

-Sí, por fis Bells solo eso te pedimos- Rose me hizo el puchero de Alice algo muy peligroso para mi negación.

-Vamos Bells así veras como se masturban y puede ayudarte con Edward.

-Esta bien pero si no me gusta me largo a dormir.

-Ya cantaste Bellita.

-Porno, porno, porno, porno, porno… —Cantaba Alice y Rosalien.

Alice puso la "película" ¡JA! Bella Monja Swan esta viendo porno. Si mi mamá me viera le diera un infarto. ¡Que vergüenza!

Comenzó con una pareja muy sensual que comenzaron a masturbarse entre ellos. El hombre se veía que disfrutaba que la mujer se la mamara. Confesare que me puso a mil como el hombre gemía; y me imagine que éramos Edward y yo en esa escena; y me encanto como lo veía sin camisa y suplicando que mis mamadas fueran más rápidas. Mmmm… Eso se sentía bien, hoy entiendo porque Rosalien era así de insaciable.

Pero lo que vi a continuación me dejo en shock. Eran tres chicas casi parecidas a nosotras fue impresionante. Se quitaban entre ellas la ropa y dos de ellas comenzaron a besarse no podía dejar de ver la pantalla y que mi imaginación volara a mil. Imagine que besaba así de sexy a Rose y que ella tocaba mis pechos y Alice se tocaba por vernos así de calientes.

-Bella deja de moverte me estas poniendo muy caliente—gimió Alice

-Alice digámosle a Bella que es lo que hacemos desde hace un año ya no soporto no tocarlas.

-¿Y si no le gusta?

-Mírala como esta se ha excitado más viendo a las chicas, que el del hombre y la mujer

-Bella jura que esto no saldrá de este departamento y que no nos juzgaras. —Me hizo jurar Rosalien

-Se los juro ¿que pasa?

-Nena, Rosalien y yo somos amates desde hace un año. –me quede en shock, pero no dije nada, ella siguió—Lo hemos hecho tantas veces; ella es una excelente amante, no somos lesbianas; solo lo hacemos por diversión. Desde hace unos meses queríamos hacer un trío, si quieres puedes estar con nosotras; no te vamos a obligar hacer algo que tu no quieras.

-Oh me han hecho mojarme más que la película

-¿Quiere decir que accedes a estar con nosotras? te prometemos que no te decepcionaremos.

-Lo he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alice me beso con una pasión tan desenfrenada que me dejaba sin aire en poco tiempo. Comenzamos a gemir tan fuerte que creo que los vecinos oían nuestros sonoros gemidos, pero no me podía detener. Rose me hizo que dejara de besar a la duende, no me moleste porque ella remplazo los labios de Alice son maravillosos los labios de ambas; las amaba con locura así como ellas me amaban a mi.

Alice se quito la mini blusa que usaba esa noche. Rose me quito la mía y Al se la quito a Rose fue tan excitante ver los pechos de este par de sexies amigas que tenia; comencé a tocarlos con delicadeza eran tan suaves los de ambas pero tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo hermosos y apetitosos.

Rose me tumbo en la cama y comenzó a comer mis pechos. Alice se comía el coño encima de la ropa; gemí como nunca, en mi vida había sentido esa excitación y esas ansias porque siguieran más que todo Alice.

No me percate en que momento la había dejado desnuda a Rose ante nosotras y fue glorioso ver a esta mujer tan hermosa y expuesta a nuestros deseos y exigencias. Tan bella, no sé porque Royce era tan patán con ella. Casi no me podía concentrar era tan puramente maravilloso que me estuviera chupando lo pezones. ¡oh! no sabia que me pasaba, sentía como me ardía la piel pero más mi coño el necesitaba ser libre y eso solo Alice lo podía hacer.

Como que Rose me leyó mi mente porque comenzó a quitarme los shorts que tenia. Besando cada parte de mi cuerpo llego a la zona que yo deseaba. Se lo comía como si su vida dependiera de eso, cada vez sentía que me tensaba, cuando ya casi estaba por mi orgasmo ella paraba y metía sus dedos y con su lengua atacaba mi clítoris me estaba matando esta mujer.

Alice hacia lo suyo con tanto esmero que Rose gemia en mi coño y me hacia sentir malditamente bien

-Rose por favor déjame que me corra solo eso te pido—gemía mientras le suplicaba a la muy perra.

-mmmm… Córrete en mi boca bebé. Más fuerte Alice.

Cuando dejo de dirigir Alice su boca se dedico totalmente a mi clítoris. Cuando no podía estar más extasiada por sus mimos en mi coño, nos corrimos tan fuerte… gritamos el nombre de ambas. Sentí como poco a poco bajaba de esa nube tan gloriosa que me había llevado ella con su boca y dedos.

-Bella eres grandiosa—me dijo Alice y la bese con la diferencia que ahora le tocaba los pechos y fui bajando mi mano hasta su centro húmedo y apetitoso. No sé de donde saque el valor y me agache y lo comencé a lamer en toda su longitud ella era deliciosa su sabor es adictivo afrodisíaco. Jugaba tanto con su coño que me tomo por sorpresa que se estaba corriendo en mi boca, y lamí más fuerte quería sus jugos y se vino tan fuerte que no pare de lamer, volví a excitar y a los minutos se corría en mi boca por segunda ocasión

Lo que más me excito es que Rose no se quedo solo viendo sino que se masturbaba viéndonos; y me pudo tanto la besaba con frenesí. Alice metió sus dedos en mí yo gemía en sima de la boca de Rose, mientras esta se masturbaba.

Cuando estaba por llegar a mi segundo orgasmo sonó mi celular. A las personas especiales les ponía melodías que las identificara a cada una, y esa era tan conocida "womanizer" de Birtney Speart. En estos momentos no podía ni atenderla pero la muy puta de Rose mientras se metía tres dedos en esa vagina tan putamente deliciosa; me pasó el cell y me dijo:

-Puede ser importante.

-Hola Edward—dije con la voz más ronca que jamás me había escuchado por la excitación y por gritar tanto

-amor estas bien—oh Alice era una perra maravillosa con su lengua torturando mi clítoris, más, Alice, más.

-si, ¿que pasa amor?—se me salio un gemido involuntario. ¡Oh! no resistiría demasiado.

-Isabella que estas haciendo—algo que es puramente excitante cariño, se llama sexo y con mujeres es grandioso.

-Nada—otro gemido—Mejor te llamo mañana en la tarde ¿sí? O por Dios, me encanta.

-Bella sé que he sido un cabrón pero no tienes que fingir que tienes sexo con alguien más—oír su voz me puso a mil y explote acompañado de un grito de jubilo nunca me había sentido tan bien en mi vida— ¿Con quien putas estas Isabella Marie Swan? ¿Me engañas con alguien más? ¿Qué mierda te hice para que seas así conmigo? ¿Quien ese cabrón?—mi mejor amiga pendejo.

-Nadie, me estaba masturbando. —las perras de Alice y Rosalien casi se tiran la carcajada con mi comentario, pero no les convenía que el mejor amigo de Jasper las escucharan. Edward era un cabrón inteligente; iba a sacar sus conclusiones y no era prudente que se enterara.

Escuche que tragaban y dijo:

Bella amor donde estas—

-en casa de Alice. Ellas están dormidas, bueno con ese grito que dí no creo.

-tienes tu propio cuarto

-sí ya sabes que cuando tengo crisis vengo aquí

-Bella por eso te hablaba quería disculparme no es cierto que estoy con Tanya—deje a las chicas que seguían teniendo sexo. Me salí de la recamara porque me excitaría y la conversación con Edward era importante—Te mentí y lo lamento. Es que me enfuerese tu mente tan cerrada a mí, solo tus amigas conocen tus pensamientos, deseos y sobre todo tus sueños. ¿Y yo? nada. Es muy frustrante.

-No sabía que te sentías así Edward. Lo lamento. No es que no confíe en ti, es simplemente tengo miedo a tu rechazo y al abandono, como lo hiciste ahora.

-Lo sé. Y no sabes como me arrepiento. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana? te prometo que me comportare como un caballero y no aré nada de lo que no quieras.

-Mañana en nuestro restaurante a las siete en punto. Será tu ultima oportunidad.

-No te defraudare. Te amo

-Confío en ti Edward y también te amo.


End file.
